


At Least You Tried.

by ender_mar



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ender_mar/pseuds/ender_mar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rescue mission didn't go too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least You Tried.

You don't care anymore. You just don't. You think this to yourself as you walk into the base. It's kind of late and you don't expect many to be out and about at this time. Your expectations have been proven to be true, but there's one or two soldiers loitering around and Kimball's here as well. She looked full of hope before the mission. Now her helmet's on the ground next to her feet and she won't look any of you in the eye. You don't know if it's due to the outcome of the mission, or if she's showing some well deserved pity on all of you. You trudge forward, looking behind you slightly to see all of the others keeping what they're probably thinking is a safe distance right now. You know that they all think, or know, that the goal of this mission was the only thing that kept you fighting. The only thing that kept your determination at an all time high for so many months. They also seemed to have realized that it's gone now.

All of you are emotionally and physically drained. You're thinking exactly what the other 3 are thinking; "They were right there." You couldn't save them. You remember the flares and screaming all around you. You remember seeing Donut in a cell at the end of that hall. You remember seeing the shadows of 2 others that weren't in your field of vision at the time. You remember that Donut looked like he was sleeping and didn't appear to be hurt, and you remember hoping that was the case for him and the other two as well. The last thing you remember is a loud thud followed by a metal clang behind you, Caboose and Grif tumbling through the newly created hole in the wall. You remember that Grif's face was bleeding and Caboose was up and had his weapon aimed almost immediately after he had fallen. You remember seeing Locus walking towards the hole, and you remember  Simmons and Smith screaming bloody murder for you and the other 2 to get out of there now. Caboose had you and Grif being dragged towards the exit before you could respond. The worst part was, you remember seeing Donut and the now awake Washington and Sarge at the bars of the cell looking at you with simultaneous fear and relief.

You remember the rest, but you don't care. Nothing was important after that point. The mission itself proved to be irrelevant as well.

You glance behind you and see the others. Grif had his helmet off already. He's practically dragging his knees across the ground and you can tell that he's not going to stick around long before he's in his room sleeping. Simmons has his helmet on still. You also notice that he's carrying Grif's helmet. He probably just threw it down and didn't care to pick it up on the way in. Simmons is more than likely carrying it only because he mentioned on the way back that he was sorry for trying to get everyone out rather than try to help get the prisoners. You don't care about that, either. Caboose still has his helmet on, but you can hear him sniffling. You wish he would shut the hell up because you're trying not to tear up yourself and he's certainly not helping. You notice the Lieutenants are dragging their feet as well and they seem as distraught as you all are. They probably are, with Grif, Caboose, Simmons, and even you if you felt like it telling everyone about the adventures you and your friends have been on, they could have very well gotten attached to these characters as well. Bitters looks about the same as usual as far as facial expressions go. But he's sticking closer to Grif than usual and he's throwing looks of pity towards him and opening his mouth every now and then as if he's going to say something but he never does. Jensen is behind Simmons looking at her feet as she walks. Smith is of course on Caboose's heels as he always is. You see him reach over and pat Caboose on the back every time he sniffles. You look beside you and notice that Palomo has followed the fad of sticking with his Captain. He looks away quickly as you glance at him.

You know that every one just wants to go to bed and never wake up. You don't know that they're all going to their rooms to sleep, but you sure as hell are.

You straighten up slightly and stop walking as you hear some footsteps moving quicker that the rest. You also notice that everyone else has stopped moving and they're facing away from you. You turn to see what they're all looking at and you see Felix walking towards you. Your blood is already beginning to boil and you're like 80% sure he's grinning like a bitch under his helmet. You turn to keep walking, and the rest do the same, but Felix catches up to you and places a hand on your shoulder. You flinch. You don't know if it's the pain or genuine hatred that triggered it.

"You know, that mission probably would have went a lot better if I had helped."

He's smiling, you're sure of it now. You glance to your right and see Kimball giving a sympathetic look before she picks up her helmet and walks away.

"You should have just given me that sword, Tucker."

You hear Grif and Simmons whisper "Asshole" simultaneously.

"That was pretty brutal. I mean, they were just a few steps away, right?"

Caboose has stopped sniffling and you can hear Smith whispering things like "Captain Caboose?" and "Is something wrong?". You realize that Caboose is probably getting angry. Or more hurt. Either way, you're a dick kick and a punch away from kicking Felix's ass.

"You could see them, couldn't you? Were they beat up pretty bad? Man, maybe if you hadn't wasted so much time arguing and voting over stupid things, it would've gone alright."

You glance beside you and notice that Palomo stopped walking and is glaring at Felix and Bitters is following in suit. You can't see Jensen, but if she notices that Simmons is upset too, then she's probably doing the same.

Felix tightens his grip on your shoulder, signaling for you to slow down so he can talk with you facing him. You stupidly oblige, causing everyone else to stop walking as well.

"It's too bad. That freelancer of yours is going to have to sleep alone again tonight, isn't he?"

He didn't go there. He's not that dumb.

"Oh wait, no he won't."

Felix looks over at Caboose, Grif, and Simmons.

"He's got the other 2 captives to keep him company."

You hear a soft clang and decide it's probably Simmons or Bitters doing their best to hold Grif back.

You stare at Felix. You feel the small pings of heat swelling up as your anger rises. Your fist are clenched so tightly you feel like your gloves are going to break. You reach up and take your helmet off, handing it to Palomo who walked forward after Felix's comments began to show effectiveness on you.

You take a small step forward, Felix doesn't move.

It stays like this for a good 30 seconds before you snap due to Felix's ever lasting shit eating grin. You grab your sword with one hand and his neck in the other, all in one swift motion. You hear a soft gasp behind you and to the right of you. Probably Palomo and Jensen.

Felix's grin only dimmed a little, but you saw the corners of his mouth tug downward a bit when you grabbed his neck. 

Everyone, including yourself, is waiting for you to do something.

You look Felix in the eye and bring him closer to your face.

"The only way you're getting this sword is if it's going through your fucking chest."

You let go of his neck but put a small amount of force into it, making him stumble backwards. His grin is gone now, probably because his main goal in that was to get you upset over Washington, not to get your sword. At least, that wasn't his goal THIS time.

You walk to your room that you share with Caboose, leaving the door open for him. You fall onto your bed and lazily remove your armor. You're seconds away from a hopefully blissful dream that consists of your days in Blood Gulch, maybe with a few new characters, when you hear Caboose call your name.

"What."

"I'm sure that Washington is just happy that you tried. We'll get him back and then he can tell you his self, but I just thought you should hear it."

You don't know what to say, so you say nothing.

"Well, I'm going to bed now." 

You hear him climb onto the top bunk and pull his covers over him. 

You lay there for a minute or two and think about what Caboose just said. You decide he's probably right.

He's probably asleep now, but you say "Thanks." 

You pull your covers over yourself and begin to doze off.

You just have to keep your determination. You know from Wash's past scoldings that if there's any word to describe you, it's stubborn.

And, hell, if it doesn't work out at least you can honestly say you tried.


End file.
